Daydream! Precure!
by VocalSynthesia
Summary: -FANSERIES- When Mystica has fallen under the force of the Eclipse, the Fairy Queen sends out two fairies to Earth to seek their Precure. In an instant, the lives of Yuina Miyagisha and Tsurigi Kasabe has changed for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Daydream! Precure! Chapter 01**

_Ugh, why do I always have to get up so early? _ Yuina yawned while turning off her alarm clock. She only liked school for her friends, the lessons were just boring as always. She'd rather go and take dance classes or would go running, or something like that. Her eye caught the alarm clock.

''Eh?! It's already this late?!''

**Daydream! Precure! Opening 1: Cheer up! Daydream! Precure!**

''Morning!'' Yuina shouted through the living room while grabbing her breakfast. While eating she tied the laces and ribbon of her uniform ankle boots and grabbed her bag.

''Yuina-chan, I told you to get up! Now you're getting late again!'' Her mom spoke, her arms crossed.

''Thanks for reminding me. Bye!'' Yuina slammed the door and began to run, waving to her mother while moving. ''Great. Late again.'' She scolded herself while running even faster. On her way, she saw someone with a similar school uniform and light pink hair.

''Tsurigi-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!'' She yelled, her mouth still filled with her breakfast. ''Fow fre fhings foing?''

''You're talking with your mouth full.''

Yuina swallowed. ''How are things going?''

''Thanks to you we missed the bus.''

''WHAT?! No way! Sensei is going to scold us again...'' Yuina pouted.

''It's not my fault that you're late. Anyway, let's run.''

''Well, I suppose that could work, and- Wait, again?! But I just ran all the way down here!''

**-Scene break- **

-A small 100 years earlier-

Cries and screams filled the battlefield. The once beautiful planet blossomed into flame and despair. Giant creatures, evil and dark magic destroyed everything in their way. Castles where ruined, animals, fairy's and mermaids fled. Evil laughter filled the surroundings. Inside the main castle, the Fairy Queen hid herself along with several fairy's. Even her powers couldn't withstand the force of evil.

''Fairy Queen! What are we going to do now?'' A small voice asked, scared to death.

''We have to wait, Rika. Nobody can help us now.'' The Queen said sadly and sighed, trying to comfort Saya, the other fairy. ''This world will soon be lost.''

''Is there nothing we can do?''

''We lost all Dream Crystals which are the power core for this world.'' She looked up. ''But, there is one thing we can do. And I have a favour to ask you.''

A bright radiance covered the castle's cellar, forming a set of objects which fell in her pale hands.

''These are Cure Gazes. I will give both of you a key. Please keep them with you when you travel.''

''Travel to where?'' Rika asked again, receiving one Cure Gaze. She almost became crushed under its weight and dropped it. ''Oof, heavy...''

''To Earth. To find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure and to bring back all the Dream Crystals. I'm pretty sure that the Eclipse has travelled to it as well.'' She casted a spell. ''With my last powers, I will send you down a path to the green and blue planet. Good luck.'' She sent both girls away and slowly fell asleep in the dark cellars of her castle.

**-Present Time- **

Lunch Break.

''Yuina, you're eating too much for sure. You gain weight if you keep eating!'' Tsurigi pointed out. They were sitting under the old, big tree on the field near the school, where they went as usually for lunch. It was a nice and quiet place, apart from the playing kids on the playing plaza. Tsurigi brought her self-made Bento lunch box while Yuina simply bought something from the store in their village.

''I'll lose it anyway, since I'm active whenever I want to.'' Yuina said while chewing on a rice ball. A football rolled her way, so she picked it up and tossed it back to the kid who lost it. He waved and smiled, then ran off to continue his game. The sun was shining, but a stubborn cloud moved in front of it.

''Aw man... Go away, you stupid cloud! I'm trying to enjoy my meal in the sunshine! Argh!'' Yuina waved with her arms wildly, but couldn't do anything to let the cloud disappear. She sighed dramatically. Her minds shot back when Tsurigi yelped in surprise and rubbed her head.

''Oww... I got hit by something!''

''Must be a pinecone.'' Yuina claimed.

''What?! This isn't even a fir tree!'' The pink-haired girl shot back at the other one while studying the tree. Now Yuina yelled when she felt something walking over her first leg, then over the other and then picking the object up which dropped in the grass.

''What the heck?!'' She crawled back against the tree rapidly when she saw the small creature. ''What is that?!''

''Do you see it too? Then I'm not crazy at all!''

''No, you're just crazy. But what is it?'' She ignored her angry-looking friend to study the small human-like creature. She grabbed the small green and pink dress covered with stars from behind and lifted her up.

''Hey! Lemme go! Hey!'' The little red-haired girl screamed, moving with her arms and legs in all directions before she was put on the palm of a hand. She stared at the purple-eyed face with black hair, which stared back in her own yellow and turquoise eyes and red hair. ''What was that for?!... Wait... You can see me?!''

''Well duh. But what are you?''

''Me? I'm a Soul Connector from the Mythical World. Rika's the name.''

''Soul... Connector? Mythical World?...''

''Yuina! Look! I found another one!'' Tsurigi tapped on her shoulder while holding a girl with blonde-orange hair and red-blue eyes and a white and black dress with accents of red.

''Yes. You're Precure. The legendary warriors. Please accept us as your Connector.'' Before Saya even finished that last word, the air rippled and the sky became dark. Strong wind blew through the area, leaves flew up, children began to cry and tried to get away. One girl ran across them. Tsurigi saw the fear in her face; the fear of death, heartbroken sorrow and agony.

''What... What's happening?!''

''The Eclipse arrived!'' Saya cried and hid behind Tsurigi's back. Yuina swept her hair out of her face to clear her sight and held her hand above her eyes. A purple spark approached them with rapid speed. Her eyes widened when she saw its destination.

''Oh god, RUN!'' She screamed while grabbing her bag and Tsurigi's wrist to drag her over the plaza as fast she could. An energy blast knocked both off their feet and swept them against the stone stairs in front of the school building.

''Use this!'' Rika threw two objects shaped like a pocket mirror towards the girls together with two keys. ''This will protect you!''

''How do we use this?'' The pink-haired girl screamed above the sound of the wind, staring at the pocket mirror decorated with golden swirls and a large crystal heart.

''There's a keyhole towards the end, on the top side!'' Saya yelled. ''Activate it with the key!'' Then she and Rika suddenly disappeared.

''Wait! Don't leave!''

''We didn't! We're inside here!'' Both said together from inside the pocket mirrors. ''Activate it by opening your hearts! We will help you, but you must do it now!''

The girls looked at each other for a moment, then held up the mirrors.

''Let's do this.''

In a flash of radiant light, two Precure warriors were suddenly standing on the plaza. Tsurigi was as shocked as her friend.

''Wait, since when am I a blonde?! And what the heck am I wearing?!'' She studied every detail on her outfit, and deep down she really liked it, but it was so awkward... Yuina turned in circles, but couldn't believe that she was actually wearing a cute dress.

''I'm not girly at all! Why do I have to wear a dress? Wait a second...'' She picked a string of her hair. ''Waaah! It's red!?'' Their chatter was interrupted by a loud, laughing voice. A silhouette stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall woman with a dress made out of black and light grey fabric, decorated with grey and black crosses and a golden cross on the centre of the dress. Her legs were draped in black thigh boots with the same design, and she wore black and grey gloves. Her shoulder-length silver hair was floating loosely behind her. The biggest difference with a human was her eyes. They were completely red, apart from the small, black pupil.

''Who are you?''

''There is no need for you to know, Pretty Cure.'' Between her pale hands with black fingernails, electricity flared up, forming a pitch-black ball with purple and white energy sparks jumping off in every direction. She raised both arms up towards the sky, shrinking the black magic until it was nothing more than a pinpoint. Strong wind rippled and blasted forwards to the girls, almost knocking them over. Her eyes were still latched onto the two girls.

''Shining Star! Crystal! Shield yourself!'' Rika shouted from inside Yuina, who barely could stand the strong wind. ''That is a distorting spell! If you don't protect yourself and that attack will hit you, you will be sucked inside a world where you can't escape!''

''How the heck do we do that?!'' Tsurigi was getting angry. First she transformed into someone she didn't want to be, and now their lives were in danger?! At the same time she kept an eye on the energy pinpoint. If She would release that...

''Connect your souls!'' That was Saya's voice. She sounded kind of panicked. ''That's the only way to protect yourself!'' Both looked at each-other, then to Kagura. Yuina got hold of her friend's hand.

''I know we can't really get along with each other, but you're pretty much the only best friend I have. Let's connect.''

''I can't do that! I'm... I'm not strong enough! I-''

''Stop being naive! You won't get anywhere with your life when you have such feelings, Tsurigi!''

''Yuina...''

''Let's do this.''

Radiance flashed through the sky as one huge barrier, formed like a star with small and big crystals inside appeared in front of them. Just in time. The woman released her attack.

''Time Destructing!'' The words echoed through the plaza before the pinpoint grew out to a massive ball of energy, shooting towards the shield. With tremendous power it slammed in the shield, sending energy all around and across the barrier without piercing it. She put more and more power in her attack, but the shield wouldn't break down.

Then, all of sudden the attack stopped. A black portal, mixed with dark blue and purple waves appeared behind her.

''We'll meet again, PreCure!''

She stepped inside the portal which closed around her and vanished, leaving the two girls alone. Exhausted, Rika left her Yuina's body. The girl fell to her knees, transforming back into her civilian form. The PreCure Gaze fell into her hands.

Tsurigi felt confused. Not just confused, but really, really confused. But her unhappy feeling dissolved when she saw the children happily continue their game. The sun was shining again, other people continued their way either back home or to work.

''Listen up!'' Saya seemed to be in a much better condition than Rika, who... had fallen asleep in Yuina's lap. ''It's not safe to stay here. The Eclipse can return any moment, and there is a possibility they are going much further and eventually destroy your town. You two have to leave.''

''Leave? But... Where to? What about our school, our families, or our friends we have here?''

''There is no other choice, sadly. You have to leave them behind. It's for your own safety. I promise, it will be better once you're in Mystica.''

''Mystica?''

''My deepest apologies for this confusion, Yuina Miyagisha, Tsurigi Kasabe. Saya, Rika, thank you for watching over them for me.'' The voice which entered their mind was hollow, but warm, mature, almost motherly.

''Do not fear me. I speak through telepathy in your minds. Since you are the chosen ones, you are the only ones who can hear me. My name is unknown for those who have never heard of me, but my name is called the Fairy Queen. I was once the ruler of my world, which is called the Mystical World by others, but its real name is Mystica. I do not have much time to speak to you.''

''Can you explain-''

''Do not speak. I will give you further instructions. Travel to Mystica with your PreCure Gaze. When you arrive, you will be signed in to Mahou no Yume Academy, both will be in class 1-C. I send your letters to your Soul Connectors. More information will follow to your place of arrival.'' Her voice slowly faded out.

''You two, we placed a spell on this world. Time froze, except for PreCure members and magicans here. If you return here, everything will be the same, with the exceptions of you being PreCures. Now, if you please?'' A small portal beneath their feet opened, seven-pointed star-shaped with the outlines of roses around it. The two Soul Connectors entered the bodies of their master again.

''Portal of Light, send us back to our homeworld!'' They called upon the spell from the inside. In a radiant flash like lightning, the four souls disappeared, to Mystica, leaving their world behind.

For a moment they were floating in the air. A cool breeze touched their skin, birds chattered happily. The two girls stared at each other. Then the gravity returned and they both screamed when they dropped down to land in the grass below them. The world in front of them was spinning around and around.

''Owww...''

''Wow, look! It's, like, totally amazing here! Look at this!'' Tsurigi already jumped up and ran to a small flowing river with rainbow-coloured water. Small flowers were growing to the sides. ''Can you drink this?!'' She formed a cup with her hands. The water was transparent took a small sip. ''Hey, Yuina! Over here! Come on!'' she cheered to the teenager who was sitting upright in the grass.

''At least let this dizziness stop...'' Yuina thought groggily and got up, walking unsteady to the small river. She knelt and took a sip.

''Mmm, this is like a candy drink or something! Cool!'' She wiped her mouth with her hand... Which had now several colourful bracelets dangling when they touched.

''Huh?'' She held her wrist in front of her nose and pulled her face in a frown, not trying to burst out in laughter. ''Since when am I wearing bracelets?'' She shook her wrist back and forth, listening to the metallic clicking sounds when they touched to test if they were real. Her school uniform felt lighter, too, if it was made from feathers or something like that.

''Hey, isn't this weird?''

She gazed to Tsurigi, whose uniform had changed. Her light-pink jacket, white blouse and pastel-yellow ribbon had disappeared and changed for a short-sleeved, white blouse with puffy rolled-up sleeves and a bordeaux-red bodice with black trim and black buttons. The once red uniform dress with white and light-pink ruffles was gone and made place for a pink skirt with black trim and a black ribbon on the back. Her stockings were the same, with the exception for the red ribbons around the top, it were only small, bordeaux-red ribbons now. Her red uniform shoes were now black Mary-Janes and the yellow hair ribbon was black and bigger. Her hands were wrapped in black, short gloves.

''You're the same!'' The girl exclaimed to the other who studied the details on her outfit. Her hair ribbon wasn't black, but pink. Suddenly, voices were heard in the distant sky behind them and the sound approached them fast. As Yuina tried to recall where the voices came from, she noticed her friend was lying on the ground, and her ankle was held by a hand with a pearl bracelet with seashells.

''What the- Hey, who's holding you?'' she made one step to the pink-haired girl when her left leg didn't move and she fell flat on her face next to the other girl. A strong grip surrounded her ankle.

''Hey! Why can't I move?!'' Two faces, wet from the water in the river and ears like sea dragons, rose from the water, moving further up until they could be seen from their middle. Both were wearing blue and turquoise dresses made of scales from fishes decorated with seaweed, pearls and shells and their hair and bodies were heavy decorated with the same elements. The eyes in their faces were happy, almost sparkling.

The grip around the girls' ankles was strong and the felt like being dragged towards the river. Hands grasped in the grass, trying to hold on something desperately but it was no use.

''Hey! Let them go!'' a voice shouted down upon them from the sky. Feather wings blocked the sun, letting in a few rays of light. Long, flowing hair was slowly waving behind the woman who was wielding a staff.

''But we're just having fun! Come on!'' one water-girl shouted back, disappointed. Her grip slowly loosened up.

''Have fun with others another time! Not now! '' the winged woman spoke with a slight tone of frustration, causing to let the water-girls to let go of the ankles, and rose up out of the water to sit on the edge with their feet in the water. Their legs were draped in the same fabric of the dresses and decorated with colourful scales of fishes and pearls. They didn't look quite amused now.

''Sorry for the trouble they caused you.'' the winged woman came down, landing in front of them. ''They're a sub-type of Precure warriors who live in or near waters and they like to play since they're really childish. They always tend to do this with newcomers, so don't worry, they know when to stop.'' She smiled while explaining.

Her long, brown, flowing hair was parted on her high forehead and pulled behind her ears in braids, tied with a small ribbon. She wore a light-pink choker with white lace and matching wrist cuffs with pink ribbons. Her dress was made of pink and white chiffon, with white transparent fabric around her hips. Golden pearls wrapped around her hair loosely to end with a white-pink ribbon, white, large, fluffy wings with the same pearls grew out of her back and her right hand held a golden, simple staff.

''I'm Anastacia. I lead the Precure Angels who guard the sky and watch over Mystica.''

''Thank you for saving us, but could you explain what we're doing here? We need to go to Mahou no Yume Academy-''

''Whenever you need help from us, we are happy to guide you. Take this.'' Her wings opened up, the golden strings with pearls tingled with the touch of the feathers. Around the girls' middle finger from the left hand, a golden, small ring with tiny decorations and blue gems formed.

''Use this whenever you need help.'' She pointed forwards. ''Walk in that direction, then you will see the Academy yourself soon enough.'' she explained while rising up in the sky, then flew away.

''Well, I suppose we should get going, then?''

Their footsteps slowly faded away as they began their walk to the Academy.

To their new home.

**Daydream! Precure! Ending 1: Miracle Wonderland**

Next chapter:

To the Academy! The start of a new adventure!

* * *

**_AN; Official arts for this serie can be found on my DeviantART-account, LucaLouise, in case of wondering what they look like._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daydream! Precure! Chapter 2**

**Daydream! Precure! Opening 1: Cheer up! Daydream! Precure!**

''So... We're finally here...''

They were standing in front of a huge building which almost looked like a castle. In front of the large entrance, a long, sugary blue staircase went up to the pastel-coloured door. On both sides of the staircase, pillars like shimmering crystals reached high up, two white unicorns carved out of white crystal with rainbow-coloured manes and tails of the same crystal guarded the start and end of the staircase. The whole building was about ten stories tall, shining in the bright sunlight, with pointy roofs on top of the chambers high up and to the sides of it. In the middle, a few feet above the door, a huge balcony was made to look all over Mystica.

''...Wow...'' Yuina's jaw dropped. ''Is this really right? I mean, it looks more like a place for some royalty to me...'' Someone cleared her throat behind them.

A tall woman who was wearing a blue dress, made of a turtleneck cape with a light green gem in the middle and a light blue scarf attached to the gem, covering half of her arms up to her stomach. A simple, low-cut skirt was being draped around her hips, surrounded by a golden belt, the same type which hung from the green gem on her cape. She wore simple blue shoes with the same green gem and her hair was brown and short.

''Are you the new students for Mahou no Yume Academy?''

''Umm, yes? But... Who are you?''

'' I am one of the school's directors. I have the lead over the first and second year in White Magic, which will be your classes.''

''White Magic?''

''Come on in, then we'll explain.'' she said, while walking towards the stairs. When they entered the school's building, they didn't really had the time to look around; besides, the place was crowded with students, covering most of their view and they had to dodge and push to get through.

''Is it always this crowded?'' Yuina asked while pushing three students away to make her path clear.

''Not really. But this is the sign-in time so we have a lot of students in the first years.'' the director said while looking back. ''Don't worry, we're at my office in no time.'' It was true, they already reached a brown door with ''School Directors'' in curly letters which was pushed open. Two other directors were sitting in large chairs around a table with tea and coffee.

''Ah, director Nira, we were expecting you. But why did you bring these girls? They didn't sign in yet.'' a woman with long, curly, deep purple hair, her bangs parted and hair pulled back in a curly ponytail, and a pointy face asked. She was dressed in silver and dark blue.

''They didn't have to sign in.'' Nira said while sitting down in one of the chairs. ''They're special students here.''

''But still, they have to get a room locker and books and such...'' the other woman said while twirling her white hair around her finger. She wore a ruffled white pants with blue accents and a hooded white cape, over-the-knee boots with roses and one string of hair was braided with the same blue ribbon through it as the accents on her clothes. ''But that will come later. Girls, let me introduce myself. I'm Saki, the second year's director. I have the lead over the third class, there you will learn the last part of White Magic and the first part of Blue Magic.''

''And I am Linnith, head of the fourth and fifth class. You will learn the last two part of the Blue Magic and the first and only part of Black Magic. Don't worry, it's not dangerous, we will use it to fight the Eclipse.''

''Now, I will give you your room lockers and number.'' Nira held her hands close, in the shape of a triangle. Light pink-ish magic shined through and two keys with the room number appeared on the table. ''These are for you. I see you got a ring from Anastacia, the Precure Angel's leader? Good. She was once a student here, like some other ''creatures'' in Mystica.''

She stood up. ''Here are your keys. Good luck finding your rooms.'' After saying thank-you and goodbye, the girls walked out of the office and were standing right in the middle of the crowd. Tsurigi picked the key from her pocket.

''Room number 105b, floor 3.''

''Aww, I have room number 62a, floor 1. Are we in the same class, then?''

''I don't think so.'' the pink-haired girl sighed out. ''But I don't get the reason why director Nira called us ''special students''... Anyway, see you.'' She waved, then moved on to the stairs leading to floor 3. Yuina herself followed the signs which showed how to not get lost, but to the dorms.

''61a... 61b... 62a. This must be it.'' She turned the key around in the keyhole and the door opened. Two beds with fluffy blankets and cushions, turned with the head-end to the wall and the feet to the door, next to each other with a small drawer caught her eye immediately. Against the wall, two white closets were standing next to each other, and in the wall right from them was a large window with light purple curtains. The walls were in a light pastel blue and the ceiling was dark, decorated with golden and silver stars.

''I wonder why they are two beds... Whatever, I'm the first to try one!'' she cheered, then took a small sprint and jumped on one of the beds. The mattress was like a small trampoline and the blankets were really soft like the cushions. But a small bump was in the way. When she pressed it softly with her hand it suddenly shot from underneath the blankets.

''Huh?! Waaaaah!'' Yuina stumbled so far back that she fell from the bed. ''Oww... Darn it! Hey! What was that for?! Who are you?!''

''Nyaah!'' A brown and black cat jumped back up on the bed. ''Nyaah!'' It looked at the girl, then went back to sleep.

''A cat?''

''Shira! SHIRAAAA!'' A voice yelled through the hallway, then stopped in front of the door. The door swung open and a girl with light brown hair in pigtails and yellow eyes walked in towards the cat. ''There you are! Don't go run off by yourself, you silly!'' she sighed to the cat, picked her up and cuddled her.

''Is this cat yours?'' Yuina asked from between the two beds. The girl looked over the edge and faced her.

''Oh, hi! Yes, Shira is my cat. But... What are you doing?''

''Just hangin' around.'' the girl got up and sat on one of the beds. ''I'm Yuina.''

''Aira. Sorry for the trouble. Shira is just so cocky sometimes. You aren't allergic? My last roommate was and she had to move.

The black-haired girl noticed she was doing her hair all the time and pulling her uniform skirt down from behind. Yuina pointed it out, making Aira sigh and sitting down.

''You mean these?'' She pulled a bit on her hair and her skirt and a light brown tail and ears popped up. ''I know, it's frustrating. They won't stay down, even with clips. By the way, let me introduce a bit. I'm Aira Kazuze, 14 and I'm a catgirl, and my alter ego is Cure Fiction. First year, I like shopping and music, but I hate homework.''

''I have no problems with that. I'm Yuina Miyagisha, 15, I'm human, my ''alter ego'' or how you'd call it is Cure Shining Star, though I don't really have had the time to see myself or my outfit. I like sports and music, too, and my best friend is Tsurigi, which has a room on floor 3. I came from Earth and I'm still confused.''

''And your transformation item? What did you get?'' Aira walked to the bedside cabinet and opened the second drawer. She took out a keyring, decorated with gold and green. ''This is mine. It doesn't have a name.''

''I have this...'' Yuina searched the pockets of her uniform skirt. ''Ah, found it.'' She took out the decorated mirror. ''It has a name, though, Precure Gaze. And you use it this way.'' She opened the mirror, but nothing happened.

''Huh?''

''Did you forgot a spell or something?''

''N-no... I already know what's wrong! Rika!'' Rika had been transformed into the hair ribbon of Yuina and came out, leaving the normal ribbon in her hair.

''Yes?''

''I want to show Aira how this works.''

''We can't. You can't use the Precure Gaze except for a fight or training. You can read messages with it sent from the other user, or use it just like a normal mirror, but that's it. And it's my home.''

''Eeeehh?! A fairy?!'' Aira shouted out.

''Sorry, forgot to introduce her...'' the girl laughed sheepish while rubbing her head. ''This is Rika, my Soul Connector. She's my friend who helps me fight and gives me advice. Without her, I can't transform.''

A loud bell sounded through the hall and a female voice asked everyone to gather on the field behind the academy. So everyone made their way out and waited for further instructions. Director Nira stood in the middle of the field and asked them to transform. Yuina didn't see Tsurigi anywhere, but still decided to transform. The whole field lit up in hundreds of different colours and in what felt like a few second the whole area was covered with Precure warriors. Some were in teams of two, three, and there was even a team of seven! But there were also Cures who were alone and they didn't really seem to care.

''Now, Precures, when you're all ready, let's start the training!'' Nira clapped her hands three times, and a huge wolf-like creature fell from the sky, shaking the ground with its weight when it landed.

''Wait... How are we supposed to fight that?!'' a loud voice yelled from behind in the field.

''Listen up! Those who can't defeat this, won't be entering the Yume no Mahou Academy! This is a test to strengthen yourself and prepare for the fight against the Eclipse!'' Nira informed the girls. ''You have to work together to defeat it!''

So when we fail, we are sent back? Yuina thought, already looking forward to go home. But, on the other hand, it is pretty cool to be a warrior...

''Alright! Let's go, Rika!''

''Yes, Master!''

She took a fighting stance, one hand close to her hand in a fist, the other slightly stretched towards her knees in a fist, feet apart in the grass. Without even noticing, magic was charging up on her fists and her mouth moved on its own, calling forth a standard attack named ''Starlight Blast", and the next moment she was floating in the air above the wolf, releasing the magical power while punching forwards to the head. But, the wolf she just attacked was an illusion created by Nira, and she failed to complete and slammed her fist in the ground instead of her target, which resulted in blowing a huge hole in the ground.

''Ehh!? I-I can do this!?'' she shouted out while staggering back on her feet. In disbelief she stared at her fists, then to the hole, and back to her fists.

Oh no, I'm late, I'm late! Tsurigi thought with every step she ran to the field, transforming while running. Why did I have to fall asleep!?

''Yo!'' a voice shouted behind her.

''What's up?'' Tsurigi shouted back, noticing the girl was now running next to her. She wore a short blue kimono with a pink sash with a blue, long ribbon, held together with a cherry blossom-shaped clip. Her sleeves and socks were a light blue with pink flowers, like the short skirt underneath the kimono. Her hair was blue in pigtails with the same cherry blossom-shaped clips and around her neck was a brown leather string tied with a bell. She was running on traditional sandals.

''I lost my teammate on the way, care if I join you?''

''So do I. Let's hurry. By the way, who are you?''

''Me? I'm the other half of the Sakura Sisters. I don't have an individual name like others because I can't fight without my sis. My sis has the almost the same outfit, but it's pink with blue flowers, and she has a shorter skirt and puffy sleeves with shorter sleeves. Her ribbon is also shorter than mine's.''

''I'm Crystal. My teammate is probably fighting already, but I fell asleep and overslept... Ah, we're here!'' Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a shadow above her shaped like a wolf's paw, came back to her senses, pushed the other Cure out of the way and crossed her arms in front of her, trying to protect herself, or rather... Preparing to be crushed. She waited for the heavy weight, but nothing came. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to see a huge crystal-shaped, light blue and purple shield, blocking the wolf's paw.

''Crystal! Out of the way!'' two voiced commanded as she jumped backwards and an arrow missed her head by just an inch. It pierced the wolf's front leg and exploded, dissolving the leg completely. The Sakura Sisters were floating just above her with a bow and more arrows, covered in pink and blue cherry blossoms.

''Can't you even aim properly!?'' Crystal yelled back furiously, clenching one fist.

''Sorry! But hey, is that the one you're looking for?'' The pink Sister pointed to a girl with long, red hair and a green-pink dress. The two de-transformed and landed on the grass.

''Seems like we passed the test...''

''Shining Star! Over here!'' she yelled to the girl who responded to her name. She waved, then jumped up and dashed forwards, now hitting her target on the back, then flew to Crystal, grabbed her hand and dragged her up.

''Try it, you have to concentrate on your magic to perform an attack.'' Crystal tried, and in a flash hundreds of blue and purple crystals shot away from her hands, hitting the wolf on the head, creating an path for other Cures to eventually defeat it a little more time later.

''Great work, everyone! Listen, those who have passed will transform again. Those who haven't passed, won't.'' Nira instructed to the girls who waited in tension. More than half of the field lit up again.

''Yuina! We passed!''

Tsurigi did a happy dance with her friend over the field, getting weird looks and laughter. But they didn't care. Their new lives were about to start here.

While the field slowly became empty, a young girl stood in the shadows of a tree, waiting for the time to come...


End file.
